The Princess and the Side Branch Member
by animekittykat16
Summary: A princess of a neighboring village 'runs away' from her stressful duties and runs into the Konoha Ninja. While there she meets Neji Hyuga and begins to fall for him. Also her friend winds up claiming the heart of the cold hearted, Sasuke Uchiha! Will the princess be with her 'Pauper' or will her parents force her into a loveless marriage,and what about Sasuke? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story a while back, so easy on the criticism plez!**

* * *

Once upon a time in a village that was said to be a days travel from Konaha. There lived Luna, a beautiful Princess with hair black as the night sky and blue eyes that shined like stars. At this point in time, Luna was sixteen; an age most girls(Or boys) are when there supposed to be King/Queen. For that to happen though, the child must marry of great wealth and power. Of course King Valon and Queen Artemis; her mother and father; were worried for their daughter had not yet chosen a suitor. The truth of it was that Luna did not wish to be Queen, for she believed her brother, Alexander, was much better suited to rule their kingdom. But he had died of leukemia six years ago. She missed him so, he was always there for her. Many nights since her brother's death, she dreamed that her brother never died and that everything carried on like it used to be but would wake up to realize that it was only a dream and cry herself back to sleep. Tonight was different however, she awoke from the same dream, wiped the tears from her eyes and thought, '_My Kingdom will surely die at my hands, I was never taught how to rule. And the suitors I'm forced to meet everyday are anything but kind and generous. They don't care about me or my people, they only care about having power and having me as their prized whore!...The burden of my brother's crown, that I am forced to carry myself...I need some air.' _With that she got dressed into a simple light blue gown made of china silk with a white dragon adorning the back. It's tail curling around her leg and its head just lay between her shoulder-blades. She sneaked out of her room out into the forbidden forest.

Luna strolled through the trees, clearing her stressed mind. It was her destiny to carry on the royal family line. After her brother died, but she didn't want this. She stopped to rest against a tree, "Why must I face this burden alone." She asked no one in particular," Oh Alex, if only you were still here." She slid to the ground letting her tears fall shamelessly. She cried her self to sleep and if you had walked by you would see the tear stains that adorned her cheeks.

* * *

**End the first chapter. Yeah I know it's short but I don't want to give away to much already. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this last chapter: I only own Luna and the plot, Kendi is based off of one of my closest friends!**

When Luna had finally woke up, she noticed it was morning. "Oh my, I guess I stayed here all night. I should get home before mother sends the guards out for me again." she got up and brushed herself off_. _She looked around for familiar territory and found none. "Well this isn't good." "Sasuke, you jerk!"

"Don't call Sasuke a jerk you idiot!" "Ow!"Luna turned to the direction of the voices, "People? Well I'll see if they're friendly first before asking for their help." she walked in the direction and came to a clearing. She ducked down behind a bush and inspected her surroundings. In the clearing stood four figures she identified as three teens like herself, and one adult with them. She saw that each of them was wearing similar headbands. "They must be ninja, and considering that the closest village that has ninja is Konoha they must be Leaf ninja." she whispered aloud.

One of the teens-a boy, had blonde spiked hair, blue eyes and had whisker marks on his cheeks. He wrote an orange jumpsuit and blue sandals. He sat on the ground, rubbing his head. Standing next to him was the only female of the group, with short pink hair and green eyes. She wore a sleeveless red dress with dark blue shorts underneath. She seemed to be glaring at the blonde. It was safe to assume that she had caused the bump on his head. Leaning against a tree, farthest away from the group was another teen with black hair and eyes. His bangs framed the front of his face while the hair in the back spiked up. He wore a dark blue top and white shorts. The last one had been standing closer to the other two but had his attention to a book in his hand. He had spiked, gravity-defying white hair that flopped to the right. He had a navy blue outfit that had a green zipped up vest over it. He wore a mask and headband over his left eye.

'I wonder what he's trying to hide?' the princess thought.

"Sakura, why did you hit me!? I didn't even do anything!" the blonde whined. "Naruto shut up! Your so annoying!" she yelled. The boy leaning against the tree rolled his eyes. Luna giggled.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what are we..- Hey, where did he run off to?!" Naruto asked, looking around him. Luna looked around the clearing noticing the adult was missing.

"Where indeed."

"Hello there."

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! ^-^**


End file.
